Definitely NOT a Walk in the Park
by I-have-an-original-pen-name
Summary: Leila Mayer is a nature girl who lives in a small town. Riley Stella loves going to the mall in her town. They both loved the Avengers.. What happens when they both get sucked through a portal to the Avengers world? Well...let's just say it's not exactly a walk in the park. Sorry, terrible summary. Rated T for future language.


**Hello, darlings! I had this idea when talking with one of my friends on Tumblr. I thought it'd be interesting to put it into a Fanfiction. I do have her permission to put her in it, in case anyone was wondering. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, try as I might. Everything else belongs to either me or my aforementioned friend. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Leila's P.O.V.**

After putting my phone in my pocket and plugging my headphones into my iPod Touch, I tightened the strap that held on my metallic green bicycle helmet and walked out of my room. I scampered down the stairs being virtually silent, and knocked on my mum's bedroom door.

"Yep, come in." I heard her say through the door. I opened the door and rounded the corner to see my mum's red hair pulled back into a ponytail and the woman herself on her Droid. "Just a minute." She says, clicking away at her screen for a few more seconds before looking up at me and smiled. "Going for a bike ride, I see. Where to now?" She asked.

"Brewster Garden." I wrapped my arms around her and squeezed her tight, like I always do. "I love you." I said as I pulled back. "I have my phone and will be back before dark."

"Okay, be safe!" She said as I flung open her door and reached for the kitchen door when she spoke again. "Remember a jacket! It may be 60 degrees out, but it's still November."

"Will do!" I ran up the stairs to my bedroom, grabbing a light brown leather jacket and shrugging on top of my shirt. I really enjoyed the outfit I was currently wearing: a white wide-strapped shirt that fell just under my hips with a thick black belt wrapped around my waist. I wore faded blue jeans that flared just a bit at the bottom and black ballet flats, along with a pair of sleek black sports sunglasses, a silver ring with a small piece of Amethyst, and a drop of Jade embedded in false gold necklace. Taking a quick look in the mirror, I confirmed that I liked the outfit and ran out the kitchen door, shouting a goodbye to my mum.

Running behind my house, I took my tan bike from the grey tarp it was under, brushing off the spiders that found a home in the spokes and basket. I opened the cylinder set on the handlebars to make sure my bike lock was indeed still there. I pushed the bike up my driveway before getting a running start and jumping on the seat, pedaling instantly.

The route to Brewster Garden was engraved in my mind; I knew it like the back of my hand. Even though I was only 14, my parents decided that I was responsible enough to be able to ride my bike the mile to the downtown area. I pumped my feet at a steady rate, making sure I didn't get exhausted before being able to walk around. I turned a corner and saw the Garden approaching.

I slowed my pace and slid onto the sidewalk near the entrance. While the bike was still moving, I jumped off and walked it to the fence that was at the entrance and used the bike lock to bind the vehicle and the fence together. Making sure the lock was secure and that I had the key, I headed into the garden.

It was captivating, to say the least; then again it always was. The flowers had withered away by then, but the birds flitting through the trees brought life to the place. I always went there when I needed to take a step back from the world and just think. I strolled under a bridge that cars crossed over, past a spray painted helmet of Darth Vader, and finally to the bench that time had not been kind to. It sat there, rotting, with no one wanting to use it. No one except me, that is. It was my favorite bench to look at everything. Even better, it was right next to a small, old pump-house. When I was younger, I heard that a witch lived in there. I laughed, recalling the memory. I popped an orange Tic Tac in my mouth.

Looking at the shack now, I noticed a strange stream of blue light cast under the door. It was almost eerie, the color of blue, almost as if there was a gas caught up in the room, illuminating it. I stood from the bench and knelt on the grass, attempting to see under the door, but it was too bright. I quirked an eyebrow. _How strange,_ I thought, standing up again and lifting the latch of the door. I pulled at the door, and after a few tries, it opened to reveal the light was coming from the hole in the center of the tiny room. Getting a firm grip on the side of the door frame, I leaned into the hut and peered down the hole, trying to see what was making the light. Seeing as I wasn't able to identify the source, I flicked a stray lock of cinnamon brown hair from my face and hoisted myself back to the modern day...

Just to feel hands push me back inside. I pressed my hands against the walls, trying to stop myself from falling into the hole. I looked behind me and saw that whoever pushed me had closed the door. I attempted to kick it open, but the sound of metal clanking showed me that they had locked the door. Even worse, the hole was getting larger. My feet were planted firmly at the corners of the shack, but the floor soon gave way to the blue light. I looked around, trying to find a way out, but finding none.

"Oh, gods." I said as I felt my fingers beginning to slip from the uneven stone. They had had enough of supporting my weight and gave way, sending me into the blue abyss. My back hit something hard, forcing the air from my lungs and making me go unconscious.

* * *

**Riley's P.O.V.**

I unbuckled my seat belt and hopped out of my mom's SUV, practically jumping over the hood and waited for her to finish rolling down the window. When she did, I reached back into the vehicle and gave her a hug.

"You have your phone, right?" She asked, looking into her wallet and taking out a 20 dollar bill, which she then handed to me. I nodded.

"Yep, of course I do!" I replied, just wanting to get into the mall. I took the bill from her hand. "I'll text you when I'm ready to be picked up."

"Okay, be safe." I looked at her as if saying 'really?'

"When am I not?" I asked, laughing and hugging her again. "I love you."

"I love you, too, sweetie." She smiled as I pulled away. "Now go have fun."

"Don't worry, I will." I turned away from her again.

"And no boys!" She called after me. I chuckled and opened the door to the mall, taking in the smell of the food court that expanded in front of me. I straightened the grey tee shirt with different cartoon bugs on it, which I had "borrowed" from my sister. She had so many other shirts, anyway. She wouldn't notice this one missing. I had carelessly thrown on some faded jeans and red Converse high-tops when I decided I wanted to go to the mall. I had hastily brushed my teeth and coppery-brown hair that went just above my elbows. And now here I was, walking to the Starbucks line that was smaller than I expected.

Getting behind the person who was ordering their drink, I looked at the familiar room around me. The arcade in the corner, sounds of games and childish laughter drifting from it. The multitude of restaurants next to the arcade and the Starbucks that I was waiting at. The movie theater that seemed to never have any good movies. The only good movie I had seen recently from that theater was The Avengers. That was incredible, it truly was. I had actually edited my biography on my Tumblr because of that movie. Before I was a 14 year old who loved Star Trek, Nerdfighteria, Doctor Who, Sherlock, Ghost Busters, Big Bang Theory...Sorry, what was I saying? Oh, right, I liked many other fandoms before The Avengers came out, but I was always open to new ones. I looked at the showings-

"Miss?" The cashier ripped me from my thoughts, a cheerful look on her face. "What can I get for you?"

I stepped up the the counter. "Oh, sorry. Um, I'll have a double chocolaty chip Frappuccino grande with whip-cream, please."

"A double chocolaty chip Frappuccino grande with whip-cream?" She asked and I nodded. "Will that be all?"

"Yes, please." She took a paper cup from next to the register and tapped the screen some more.

"What's your name?" She asked, fingers posed to type my name. I smiled, a mischievous glint in my eyes.

"My name?" I asked. "It's Loki'd. L. O. K. I. Apostrophe D." And with that I sat at one of the tables nearby so that I could hear my order. I waited for a minute before hearing something.

"Loki'd, you drink is now ready." I stood and took my drink, giving her the $20. "Have a nice day." She said, holding out the change.

"Thanks, you too." I replied, taking my money and headed to an empty table to put my drink on while I folded the bills and shoved them in my pocket. Taking my drink again, I decided to fling the extra nickel in the fountain that they had at the mall. For a minute I fished in my pocket for the lost 5 cents.

"Aha!" I said, holding the coin in front of my face. I closed my eyes, thinking about the things I could wish for. I finally made up my mind. _I wish something exciting would happen_, I thought as the nickel flew through the air and landed in the water with a faint _plink_.

Turning into the nearby Newbury Comics, the Doctor Who section attracted me like the Earth is attracted to the Sun. They had a new shirt selection now. Along with the usual TARDIS and DW logo, there was one with the DW logo surrounded by hash marks, as if the wearer had seen the Silence. Also one showing the Doctor with the sonic screwdriver, the TARDIS, and the words "Trust me, I'm the Doctor." I picked up a replica of the 11th Doctor's sonic and looked at the price. Ich, $29.99. I carefully set it back down. I looked at some more merchandise before moving to the Avengers section. They had a glow in the dark shirt with Thor, Captain America, Iron Man, and the Hulk. Sure, leave out Black Widow and Hawkeye why don't you. Deciding that I had grown bored, I took a sip of my Frappachino and left.

There was a car outside the store, probably for one of those raffles they do. Looking at the red minivan, I noticed some blue light leaking out of the windows. Being the curious person I am, I checked to make sure that the car was unlocked before opening the door and trying to find the source, careful not to spill my drink. It seemed to be coming from the dashboard. _Hmm,_ I thought, _it must be just a light that automatically goes on._ I started to climb out of the car when the door closed. I looked out the window to see who pushed it. Seeing no one, I tried to open the door, but it was locked. The little stick thing on the door told me it was unlocked though. I looked at the dashboard as the blue light got brighter. I shielded my eyes from the nearly blinding light. Suddenly, I felt as if I was falling. I couldn't feel the car seat under me anymore. I was about to scream, but my back hit something and the sheer force caused me to release my Frappachino and black out.

* * *

**How'd you like it? I liked the first chapter, if I do say so myself. Please review, darlings!**


End file.
